Jasmine's Surprise
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Jasmine gets a surprise after school. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Jasmine's Surprise

"Hi mommy." Jasmine said as she ran at Jackie the second Jackie had gotten outside, so her students could have recess.

"Hi sweetheart, you better go get in line." Jackie told her, noticing the kindergartners were lining up.

"Ok, bye mommy." She said as she ran to get in line.

Jasmine was excited because after recess her class was going to get to paint and she couldn't wait.

"Mrs. Rice, I see my daddy." Jasmine told her teacher excitedly after school that day as she pointed at Nick.

"Ok bye sweetheart, have a nice weekend."

"Ok, you too." Jasmine said as she gave her teacher a high five and then darted off towards Nick.

"Hi, did you have a good day at school?"

"Yeah, we got to paint." She told him happily.

"You did?"

"Yeah, it fun."

"I bet it was." Nick responded with a smile.

"Daddy has a surprise for you, it's in the car." He told her as they were walking to their car.

Jasmine eyes got wide with excitement, she was so eager to get to the car she nearly skipped there.

"Where is it daddy?" She asked as she opened the door and didn't see any presents or anything.

"You'll see in just a minute." He promised her as he helped her get buckled in.

After Jasmine was all situated Nick climbed into the driver's seat.

"Hi Jasmine." A voice finally said from the way back seat.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Jasmine spun around.

"Gamma Dill." She said happily.

"Hi sweetheart." Her grandmother told her.

"Where's grampy?" She asked as she tried to look back where her grandmother had been laying, figuring her grandpa was hiding too.

"Oh, well kiddo he couldn't come this time, he had to work but he told me to tell you and your brothers and sisters that he loves you very much."

"Yeah." Jasmine said agreeably, knowing her grandpa loved her.

Jill laughed and then went up and sat by her.

"Daddy me want grandma to see my classroom." She told him.

"Well kiddo, I don't think she can, all the teachers went in already." He said motioning to the playground.

"Go to office, by Mrs. Caldwell." She directed.

Nick wasn't sure that they would be aloud to go into Jasmine's classroom but he agreed to try.

They got out of the car and went around to the office door, and after being buzzed in by Mrs. Caldwell they went inside.

"Hi Mrs. Caldwell, my grandma Dill wants to see my classroom." Jasmine announced with a smile.

"She does?" Sarah Caldwell asked with a smile.

"Yeah." Jasmine maintained.

"This is my mom Jill, and mom this is all the kids' favorite person at the school, Sarah Caldwell." Nick said with a grin.

Sarah laughed.

"I'm not sure about that but it's nice to meet you." She said as she shook Jill's hand.

"It true." Jasmine assured her.

"Well thank you Jasmine." Sarah said as she wrapped the little girl in a hug.

"Jazz was wondering if it would be alright if my mom could see her classroom." Nick said.

"I don't see why not, go ahead." Sarah told them.

Jasmine grabbed Jill's hand and proudly led her down the hall towards her room.

Nick followed behind them.

Outside the classroom, hanging on the wall there was some cute artwork that the students had done.

"That one mine." Jasmine said proudly as she pointed to a drawing of what looked to Jill like a cat.

"That is so cute Jasmine." Jill praised.

Jasmine beamed.

"Uh-oh this one fall on the floor." Jasmine said as she picked up one of her classmates pictures.

"We better give that to Mrs. Rice." Nick told her.

They ducked inside her room.

"Hi Mrs. Rice." Jasmine said.

"Well hi Jazz, did you forget something sweetie?" She asked.

"No, me want to show my Texas grandma my classroom." Jasmine told her.

"Oh, ok, you sure can." Mrs. Rice answered.

"Mrs. Rice, this fell down on the floor." Jasmine said as she handed her teacher the picture.

"Oops, I'll have to hang that up again won't I?" Mrs. Rice asked.

"Yeah." Jasmine answered.

Mrs. Rice then turned her attention to Nick and his mom.

"Jasmine always talks about her Texas grandma so it is very nice to finally meet you." Mrs. Rice said.

Jill laughed.

"She calls me her Texas grandma?"

"Yes." Mrs. Rice answered with a chuckle.

"This is my mom Jill." Nick told her.

"It is nice to meet you." Mrs. Rice said again.

Nick was just about to introduce Jill to Mrs. Rice but Jasmine had had enough of introductions.

"Come on Grammy, me show you my room." She said as she grabbed her hand.

Jasmine led her over to her seat.

"This is my seat." She said proudly.

She then took her over to the coat rack in the corner of the room.

"This is my hook, I hang my coat and backpack up there." Jasmine explained.

Jasmine then pulled on her hand again.

"This is where the class does calendar, me sit here for calendar and story time." Jasmine said as she pointed to a spot on a huge rug before taking her to yet another spot on in the room.

"This is my mailbox, at the end of the day me get my mail from there."

"Alright sweetheart, we better go so Mrs. Rice can get her work done so she can go home and enjoy her weekend." Nick told her, he knew that if he didn't this tour would last a lifetime.

"Ok." Jasmine told him, sounding slightly disappointed.

"What do we tell Mrs. Rice for being nice enough to let us come in here and show grandma around?"

"Thank you Mrs. Rice." Jasmine said as she wrapped her beloved teacher in a hug.

"You're welcome sweetheart, I hope you have a really fun weekend with your grandma."

"Me will." Jasmine said happily.

"I'm sure you will." Mrs. Rice agreed with a smile.

"Thank you for letting us do that." Nick told her.

"Oh sure, no problem, any time." Mrs. Rice assured him.

"Yes thank you, and it was nice to meet you." Jill told her.

"Likewise, I always enjoy getting to meet my student's family." Mrs. Rice said.

Jasmine once again took Jill's hand, and this time she led her down towards the office and out the front door.

Jasmine was so happy that her grandma had surprised her by coming for a visit!

The End!


End file.
